


Comin’ (To Town)

by EccentricAuthors



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Star Wars: The Last Jedi - Fandom, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker
Genre: All major side characters are animals, Anal Sex, Bottom Kylo Ren, Bringing Home the Boyfriend, Daddy Kink, Lingerie, M/M, Sex Toys, Stupid santa lingerie, Top Armitage Hux, butt plug, childhood home, gay christmas fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:01:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21949264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EccentricAuthors/pseuds/EccentricAuthors
Summary: Ben Solo brings his boyfriend Hux home for family Christmas, and Hux’s presents aren’t just under the tree.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Comments: 7
Kudos: 137





	Comin’ (To Town)

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted some filthy Christmas.  
> Happy holidays from us to you!

There was nothing Hux hated more than travelling over the holidays.   
First things first, traffic was utter madness on the way to the airport. Security was almost five hours long, full of people who felt the need to take every single one of their earthly belongings with them on a week-long trip to God knows where.   
Ben was annoyingly chattering on about his family and their pets for the entire time they were standing in security. When the brunet’s bag got pulled for manual inspection, Hux thought he might lose his damn mind. 

The offender was a bottle of fancy lotion that the man had gotten for his mother. After a brief argument with the TSA agent— “Look, it’s literally 3.35 ounces. It isn’t going to fucking hurt anything, it’s fucking hand lotion.” — Ben got his stupid flower balm back, and they were finally on their way to the gate.

Their travel time was supposed to be roughly six hours from departure to landing— From New York to Flagstaff, Arizona, where Ben’s parents lived.  
The first plane they boarded made it to the runway before it was discovered that there was a fuel leak. They had to turn around, deplane, and wait for a new plane to arrive. Then, their departure was delayed by a plane stuck on the runway.  
Finally, the stupid plane was in the air. Hux had purchased first-class tickets, not wanting to hear Ben bitch about how he was too tall for planes, and of course, the brunet was trying to get handsy. Hux swatted his hand away with a scowl. He wasn’t in the mood right now, even if they weren’t on a full plane.  
The flight itself was easy. There was little turbulence, the single baby on the flight only cried once, and Ben stopped trying to grope him after about half an hour of airtime.  
It wasn’t until they were over their destination that their pilot announced a landing delay due to ice on the runway. This turned into almost two and a half hours of circling before they could land.  
Hux nearly cried with relief when the plane touched down. He was sick of their travel day— what should’ve been a nine hour maximum ordeal was sixteen gruelling hours of travel, and they still had the drive to the Solos’ house.

Luckily, the drive went better than anyone would’ve expected, and before too long, Hux was perched on a white couch with a cup of tea, a very round orange and white cat on his lap, and Ben’s mother Leia asking him about his major. 

“So, Ben is majoring in fine arts,” she began. When Hux nodded, she continued. “What are you? He tells me you’re ambitious.” 

“Aerospace engineering. I’m minoring in architecture.” Hux answered, pleased that the woman seemed impressed with it. “I want to design things.”

“At least one of you will be able to make a living wage.” Leia’s tone gave away that it was a bit of a flat joke, though it earned a pout from Ben.

Suddenly the kitty Hux was petting bit him and jumped off of his lap, making the ginger man furrow his eyebrows. It seemed that the cat— who Leia had introduced as BeeBee— had a bit of a temper. The one between Hux and Ben barely even raised his head. 

The family had an obscene amount of pets. Two dogs and two cats was more than enough for anyone— Hux would’ve stopped at two pets total. He hadn’t seen any of the dogs, though, and apparently Ben’s dad was taking them out.

Hux stifled a yawn with the back of his hand as he brought himself back to the conversation. Ben was trying to deflect his mother’s comments about his major, glancing at Hux for backup a few times before realising the ginger wasn’t paying any attention. 

“Hux.” Ben demanded. “Tell my mother that art majors have a future.” 

“That art major has a future, Mrs. Organa. He’ll be a lovely house husband.”

That made Leia laugh, and Ben did as well, though he tried to pretend he was pouting. It also earned him a shove from the other man, though the look in his eye was playful. 

The rest of the evening was pleasant, but uneventful. Ben insisted they make a snowman, and then they came in for dinner. It was some sort of stew served with rolls, and Hux got to witness Leia whack her husband Han with a spoon when he tried to feed a chunk of beef to a giant, hairy brown dog that was sitting expectantly next to his chair. He learned very quickly that the dog was called Chewie, and that he was Han’s best friend. The majors conversation was repeated, but with a few terrible dad jokes flung in, and eventually, Ben and Hux excused themselves to do the dishes.

Hux was elbow deep in hot, soapy water before Ben said anything. 

“Y’know, I hope you aren’t too tired. I have a surprise for you.” The man’s voice was a soft purr, the same kind that he used whenever he tried to get Hux to do something weird and kinky in their bedroom. 

“If that surprise isn’t you holding a dish towel and taking care of these wet dishes, I don’t want it.” Hux nodded expectedly towards the pile, and Ben groaned before he grabbed a towel and began drying the bowls. 

“I’m serious though, Armie. I brought it all the way from New York. It’s one of your Christmas presents.” The man pouted when Hux didn’t say anything. “C’mon, Daddy, it’ll be fun!”

“Ben!” Hux stared at him, shocked. “We are in your parents’ house. If you wanted this to be a sex holiday, you should’ve gotten a hotel room.”

“Hux, they’ll be all the way across the house, and I can be quiet! Please?” 

Hux stared at his lover for a while before he huffed. Ben’s puppy dog eyes and sad expression always got to him.   
“...very well. However, if your mum can’t look me in the eyes tomorrow, you have to apologise.” 

“To her?”

“To all of us.” 

\- - - - - - - - - -

Hux ended up very pleased with his decision.  
Ben’s surprise was a very fun thing— a red thong, tall stockings, and a stupid litte Santa Claus hat. The brunet was dancing around his bedroom like a stripper, eventually settling with straddling Hux’s lap and leaning close. 

“Merry Christmas Eve, Daddy.” He cooed, lightly nipping Hux’s ear and slowly undoing the ginger’s shirt. Ben was what Hux would call a supreme slut— all he ever wanted was a good hard fuck and some cuddling afterwards.  
Not that Armitage would ever object. Their sex life was incredible, and on top of it, he adored the brunet. 

Ben removed Hux’s shirt, then crawled off his lap for long enough to take off the ginger’s pants and his undershorts. The prior position was resumed for the purpose of grinding, Ben leaning down and kissing him a few different times throughout.

“It was so uncomfortable to wear these on the plane.” He complained. “I was worried it would set off the body scanners and I’d have to explain why I was wearing panties. And then I had to sit through hours and hours of you chatting with my parents.  
God, Hux, I’m so fucking hard.”

Hux stifled a groan when Ben pulled out his cock, the taller man giving it a few good, long strokes and then reaching to grab his duffel bag. From it, he produced a tube of lube, which he used to slick Hux up, his hand gliding over the skin now that it wasn’t dry. 

“Here’s the icing on the cake.” Kylo teased. Once more, he got off of Hux’s hips, crawling onto the bed and reaching behind himself to pull off the thong.

Concealed under the fabric was a butt plug, shiny silver with a red jewel in the middle.   
“Had to put it in after we got through the checkpoint. It was so weird to do it in an airport bathroom.” Ben moaned the words, reaching and toying with the damn thing.

“You’re disgusting.” Hux muttered, stroking his erection. “Take it out so I can fuck you already.” 

Once the plug was gone, Hux entered his lover, and there was almost no resistance around his cock. Ben was so open and soft for him— the brunet really had done a great job. 

“Mmh, Daddy, I’ve been waiting all day, fuck me.” Ben complained, squirming under him and bending his back further. “I’m desperate, I need it so bad—“

Hux interrupted him, shoving Ben’s face down into the mattress as he started to fuck into him. He didn’t start slow, he didn’t have to. He knew the brunet could take it, and if he couldn’t, they had established ways for get Hux to stop. 

Ben enacted none of them, his moaning audible to Hux even through his attempts to silence it. He didn’t want to he kicked out or make things awkward, but his boyfriend was too pretty to leave waiting, especially when he had dressed up so nice for him. 

“Nn, Daddy, ‘m gonna cum.” Ben managed to lift his head up high enough to communicate the statement, dropping it down into the mattress again to try and stifle his desperate noises. He knew he was a slut for his lover’s body, and he didn’t care. 

Hux didn’t say anything, not letting up for even an instant. He could tell when Ben came by the jerk of his hips and the tightening of his muscles, but he ignored it and chased his own orgasm to fruition. They did this often, Hux using Ben for his own pleasure. They both got off on it, after all.

He flopped down next to his boyfriend after he had finished completely, stroking Ben’s hair. He could go one night without showering, though he’d need to in the morning. He wouldn’t greet Ben’s parents in this state.

“Hey, Hux?” 

“What is it, Ben?” 

“I guess you could say we’re… cumming to town.” 

Hux hit Ben with a pillow, and the brunet laughed. The awful pun made Hux smile too, though.

A merry Christmas indeed.


End file.
